Sensability
by LuminousxRuin
Summary: 'When the rain falls, I won't let go...I'll be right here.' Set after episode 3 (based on trailer alone), Clementine and Sarah flee Carver's camp after the storm finally rolls in. In her desperation, Clementine clings to an old shadow that she thought had been long gone. But in that moment, nothing makes sense anymore. T for language. Enjoy.


**A/N:** I'm not really returning to . I only wrote this because I saw the trailer for the new episode of the walking dead game season 2 episode 3. I know the episode isn't really out yet but I just wanted to do this, I mean come on, the feels of Clementine with a walkie talkie in general are pretty damn hard to see. Inspired by Rick and his own crazy things cause I read the comic and show soo...  
fav and review and that shit. This is only gonna be a one shot. I haven't written in a damn long time so it's rusty but eh, no biggie.

* * *

It had all come undone at once, well, certain things had lead up to this but it all seemed to thrown itself together in the blink of an eye. The second they stepped foot in that camp, she could feel the tension. Before that, she hadn't really recalled tension that strong since leaving the motel that she had come to call home. Looking back she could recall any place with HIM was home. Whether it was a motel space, on a train, despite the circumstances being with him was a home.  
Now though, she was as far from home she was ever going to get. A split second had allowed her to think, just for a moment, the ski lodge could be home. Despite what she had seen unravel with Kenny, she had clung to some hope that it could work. But the scuffles that followed, between Kenny and Luke, had thwarted them, and then smashed like glass because of Carver.  
Why even try to pick up any pieces? Those pieces were probably buried under the walkers that had suffocated the camp. Where the group was, the people she had come to know over a short period of time, she had no idea.

They had to be out there, a piece of glass still visible to her. If she and Sarah could escape, so could they. Hell, if Kenny could escape from what Christa had told her, anyone could do anything. Was the sky the limit still? ...who had told her that? It was a while ago, but by the time she had tried to put a face to the words, she was too tired and quite frankly didn't want to think of anyone that had remotely any meaning to her.

Turning around to look in the small office space they had found after hiding a few miles outside of the camp, the two had ran on adrenaline to push a large desk in front of the door. The windows had been boarded up, and the space was small, but it would do. Worrying about food and how they were gonna move that thing would come at a later point.

Curled up against the wall, Clementine had peeked up from her long train of thought to see Sarah sound asleep on the ground. Carlos was right. Sarah certainly wasn't ready for this world. How he could let his daughter remain sheltered of it for so long still bothered her, as that had came back ten fold just a few hours ago to royally bite her in the ass.

Somehow they escaped, and Clementine had taken some time to breathe without a word to Sarah. What really could she say, she had never dealt with this before after being surrounded by adults for a majority of her time in this hell of a world. In school she didn't really notice those things in kids when she was a kid, she was a kid herself! If she had the knowledge then that she had now, Clementine thought of how much easier those kiddie classes would have been.

Before a happy thought could truly stick around, Sarah's crying had brought her back to reality. Gone were the thoughts of being in school, staying up right now to talk on the phone with her friends and complain about the homework and her crushes.

...Gone were the happy ideas of having Lee as her teacher and the two eating sandwiches while she gabs to him about how certain kids annoy her. Lee would pick them out in class if they weren't paying attention and make them read something aloud or come to the board. Lee would be at her graduation, and tell her how proud he was and he had big hopes for her future. Even the idea of looking in a mirror an seeing herself in a cap and gown was nothing but a distant, haunting dream.

But in reality, she was wrenched back to hear Sarah crying, and the groans of walkers off in the distance. Sarah probably didn't even know she was crying, unless she was in her nightmare. For a second she reached out to shake her, tell her that she was there. But then she'd go back to sleep and most likely it'd be the same thing. Sarah needed to sleep, and Clementine couldn't carry around a dazed and emotionally broken Sarah.

In those thoughts of being broken and tired Clementine let out a heavy yet quiet sigh. The only thing besides her jacket and hat that she had was a walkie talkie. As if she couldn't have stronger symbol of what she couldn't stand to think about, it all was right in front of her. Clinging to a walkie talkie like before, but older and a better grasp on just what the situation was. In front of her was girl that had no real clue of how terrible things were going to get once they stepped out of this small split-second haven.  
How the tables had turned.

In the quiet, after Sarah's crying had subsided for the moment, Clementine had began to fiddle with the walkie talkie. Running her fingers along the cold metal of it this one had appeared to be heavy duty. In the rain it would be next to useless, and a lightning rod for her.  
She'd leave it here. Not only for her safety but her own little moment of maturity. Leaving it behind would mean leaving a part of her past behind her.  
It wasn't leaving Lee behind, or Kenny, or all she had gone through. This was abandoning the shadow that had seemed to never fade. Others would say that it was bullshit, but the adults could call it whatever they wanted. Victory was victory.

Victory shortened, she heard a faint buzz from the heavy item in her hand. The longer the static came through, the heavier it got to her. Immediately she moved to the volume dial, turning it down for Sarah to remain asleep. Maybe someone had picked the other one up, left behind in the aftermath of the storm brought down on that camp.

Minutes had passed before the static came through again, still the exact same frequency. Maybe a walker had stepped on it and all it was was the shuffling of bodies. That made sense.

However, sense was thrown quickly out the window, just as everything else had in such a short matter of time.

"Clem?"

Her hand had gone numb, then her arm, and the walkie talkie dropped into her lap. The instant weight on her body turned to pressure on her shoulders. More than the weight of the world, of all the people that counted on her and relied on her at some point.  
Pressure built in her chest to where she couldn't breathe, and before she could get a breath out it came to her again.

"Clementine!"

There was nothing she could do what would make any sense. But then again, it seemed that sense had left her a long time up a heavy arm she was sure her heart beat would say more than what her now dry mouth could even put together.  
A breath had filled those heavy lungs before she pressed the communicator on the walkie talkie. With al she had, with al of her hope and fear she could only say what screamed all throughout her.

"...Lee?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading~

_Clementine: You're terrible_!

Ha...I know!  
_  
_


End file.
